I'm Useless, Doc
by Brisalad
Summary: Rex tries his best to please the two people that matter most to him, but sometimes he feel his best is not enough. Does Dr Holiday and Six care about him, like he does to them or is he just part of their work, a weapon, a tool?


Rex walks into Doctor Holiday's lab, who is rushing about with papers and test tubes.

"Hey Doc, whatcha doing?" Holiday looks up briefly at Rex then back at her papers.

"Sorry Rex but I don't have time to talk, I've got something urgent to do."

"And what's that?"

"No time, I've got to go!" And with that Dr Holiday walks briskly out of the lab without a second glance. Six comes up behind Rex with an eyebrow raised as Rex turns towards him.

"Hey Six got any idea what Holiday is up to, she's in a kind of funny mood."

"I'm not quite sure, she said she had a meeting with someone who could possibly help her sister."

"What! But that's impossible even me, as completely awesome as I am, can't cure incurables including her sister. I wonder why she didn't tell me." Rex muses to himself, while Six just shakes his head.

"This is why I'm going with Dr Holiday, because something's not right." Six strolls out of the lab, after Holiday. Rex rushes after him.

"Hey wait up, I'm coming too." Six comes to an abrupt stop and looks to his charge.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you should go back and train some more, do 20 laps around the petting Zoo." He leaves the young boy with his mouth wide open and eyes bulging out.

"What? Are you crazy?! You know I prefer to be with hottie holiday instead of training."

"Actually you would prefer to do anything instead of training. Now go do your laps, that's an order." Rex smirks at him and builds his Rex Ride and races away from Six, and shouts behind him;

"Oh come on Six you should know me better than that, I don't follow orders!" Rex looks behind him and sees Six gaining on him fast, he turns around and sees the metal door, before he had any time to stop he slammed right into it. "Owww, well that's going to leave a bruise." He gets up rubbing his arm just as Six reaches him.

"That's why you should listen to orders." Rex ignores him and places his hand on the door to open it. They both step inside to see Dr Holiday and Dr. Branden Moses, both of them looking at the pair that just intruded in their conversation.

"Sorry Moses for the interruption" She glares at Rex and Six.

"No its fine," Dr Moses examines the EVO, "And I'm sure I can cure your sister, she will be a fine specimen for my treatment." Rex couldn't stand to watch some guy doing his job; he strolls confidently over to the two Doctors.

"I know you have all your research and equipment and stuff, but curing EVOs is what I do and..."

"…Some of them you just can't handle Rex, Moses' research goes to places you don't, so if you don't mind, move to one side." Holiday leaves briskly with Dr Moses at her heels, leaving a distraught Rex behind her. Six glances at him.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Six walks off.

In the lab…

Holiday is organising samples that she took from her sister. Six walks up behind her.

"What do you really do about Dr Moses?" Holiday turns to face him.

"I know what I saw Six."

"How do you know its real and not a scam? How can you possibly trust him?"

"Why don't you want me to do this?" She sighs and looks away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. Rex comes through the door, but steps back slightly, out of sight to hear what his mentor and the Doc is saying. "Six you don't understand."

"Then make me."

"Fine! This is the first glimmer of hope I've had since Rex got here. Ever since the day Rex couldn't cure her, I lost hope."

"You don't need this cure, you can find a cure for her later. You don't know anything about this doctor."

"I need this cure! If Rex had cured her then I wouldn't need to go to Moses, this is the only chance I have left."

"So are you blaming Rex?" Six states. Rex leans in ever so slightly, worried about Dr Holiday's answer. She closes her eyes, then sighs and leans against the wall.

"Maybe…" Rex didn't stay to hear the rest of what the Doc has to say. He turns his back to the two adults that he trusted and grew up with, well as much as he remembers anyway, and he sprints away from them to his room and locks himself inside. _Dumb nanites! Dumb EVOs! Dumb Providence! Dumb everything! I can't do anything right, I'm so useless, I can't even help Dr Holiday._

Meanwhile…

"…Maybe… oh I don't know! No I don't blame Rex. Why are you asking? Actually don't answer that, Moses is coming in 1 hour to pick up Beverly, so if you aren't going to help me, stay out of my way!" She pushes past Six and stomps out of the lab, leaving Six just shaking his head to himself.

30 minutes later…

Six knocks on Rex's door. "Rex we've got a mission." Silence. "Rex?"

"Go away Six." Six raises an eyebrow and tries to open the door, but finds it locked.

"Rex open the door."

"Six you go and sort the EVO yourself, I'm useless."

"Rex I demand you to open this door at once, otherwise I'll make a big gaping hole!" Six raised his voice in a tone that demands to be obeyed. After several seconds of hesitation Rex placed his hand on the wall to open the door and closes the door again as soon as Six is inside. Six looks at the teenager who's facing away from him, with his shoulders hunched, head down and facing the wall.

"Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rex I've got all day, I'll even miss our mission if we have to, but I'm not budging from here until you tell me the problem." Rex raises his head slightly, but doesn't face him.

"Six I'm useless, I might not be able to cure this EVO, and that will be another family losing a beloved one." Six steps closer to the distressed teen and pulls up a chair next to his charge's bed.

"Is this about Dr Holiday's sister?" Silence. Six leans in closer "About not being able to cure her?" Rex puts his face in his hands.

"It's my fault I can't cure her. And it's my fault that Holiday is sad." Rex whispers almost to himself, forgetting that Six is even in the room for a moment. Six puts a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Rex I want you to listen to me, and listen to me carefully. It is not, and I repeat it's NOT your fault." Rex shrugs Six's hand off his shoulder and stands up.

"Oh yeh, well Dr Holiday doesn't seem to think that!" His voice reaching a shrill. Six gets up and puts both his hands on Rex's shoulders.

"Rex since you came into mine and Dr Holiday's lives you have made what was impossible seem possible. You've given both of us hope…" Rex cuts him off and shakes his head.

"How can I give you two hope, if I can't cure all the EVOs?"

"The fact you can cure some of them is a miracle in itself. Dr Holiday or someone else will find a cure for the incurables I can assure you that, and the reason why Dr Holiday and others are trying to look for a cure is because of you, you've made it seem possible. Do you think you're you ready for this mission?" His charge looks up to him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know Six, how do I know Holiday thinks the same way as you."

"Trust me I know. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"What are you crazy?! No way! Do you want me to look like a total baby in front of her! I'm cool, so what's that mission you had in mind? Is it another EVO that needs some pounding? Because I need something to hit right now." The shock in Six's eyes is concealed behind his shades and hidden from his charge, _how can this boy change from being depressed to being his cheerful annoying self? Unless he's hiding it_. Six assesses the boy, but finds no trace of his previous forlorn mood.

"No EVOs, or at least I hope not. It's Dr Holiday; I don't trust Moses, so we need to do some investigation to see if we can uncover any information on previous clients." Rex fist pumps the air.

"Awesome, we're going to be spies. Let's go!" Six grabs his shoulder just before he flies off.

"Rex are you sure you're ok?" Six questioned, feeling slightly uncomfortable when it comes to talking to emotions.

"Oh come on Six I'll be fine, now let's go already!" Six releases his hand as Rex runs out of the room and goes after Rex, still uneasy that his charge is still hurting. _Maybe he's learning to control his emotions._

They both run out of Providence base, just in time to see Beverly to be loaded into an aircraft, while Dr Holiday goes inside another aircraft.

"Dr Holiday!" She turns around at the sound of Six's voice. "Rex and I are coming with you." She smiles.

"Thanks Six, I appreciate it." They all get inside and sit down. Rex gazes outside the window. _No 'thanks Rex I appreciate it.' So much for Six's talk. This is going to be a long day_, Rex sighs. Six glances at him.

"You ok kid?"

"Yeh just dandy, I'm going outside to get some air." He takes off his seatbelt, gets up and walks out. Dr Holiday's eyes follow him until he's out of sight.

"What's wrong with Rex?" Six looks directly at her.

"Why don't you ask him?" She frowns, _what is Six not telling me?_ She contemplates whether she should go after the boy or give him some space, _after all he is a teenager_. Instead she decides to stay sitting, thinking getting Beverly cured is her main concern. _I can always ask Rex later._

10 minutes later …

Everyone on board hears a massive bang, then are jolted forward.

"What was that?"

"I don't know I'll go and check it out, you stay here." Six gets up and walks off.

"Six I can…" Before she had time to finish her sentence the ground below her is cracking, and starts to spilt open. She rushes out of her seat, but accidently trips and falls through the hole.

"SIX!" She shouts but no one hears her as she falls out of the aircraft.

Meanwhile…

"Rex! Do you know what was that bang?"

"Yeh it's not good some EVOs below are shooting some pointy things out of its head, it's well messed up! Wait where is Holiday?"

"I told her to stay behind." The aircraft shakes again, and they both look beneath them to see the ground cracking.

"Oh no. Six you take a parachute, I'll go after Dr Holiday. And I think you should hurry up." Rex runs off to find the Doctor only to finding a big hole instead. Oh no Doc. He dives into the hole and builds his boogie pack. Please let her not reach the ground, please, please, suddenly he hears a shrill and sees a small figure slowly falling to her doom. He dives down even faster and grabs Dr Holiday before she goes splat, and lands on the ground.

"You ok Doc?"

"Yeh just fine thanks. Thankfully Beverly was on another aircraft. Wait where's Six?!"

"Don't worry Six has a parachute."

"Good."

"So what do we do now?"

"Sadly the com couldn't withstand the pressure, so we can't call providence to pick us up. Our best bet is to follow where the plane crashed to call for help and we'll hopefully bump into Six on the way. Let's get a move on, I need to make sure Beverly is alright," She marches ahead. Rex sighs, _nice to know the things I do is appreciated._ "Rex do you think you could fly us there, because we can't see where the plane crashed from down here?"

"Yeh sure why not." He builds his boogie pack, but a second later it breaks down. Holiday raises her eyebrows at him. "Don't worry Doc, I was fighting one of the EVOs that got on the plane, I just need a minute." He bends over to get his breath back. _Dumb powers work!_ He straightens up and tries again but the outcome wasn't much different from the first time.

"Sorry Doc looks like we're going to be walking it." He strolls away from her. She sprints after him and they walk in silence for the next 20 minutes with Dr Holiday eyeing Rex up and down, _even without the charts I know Rex's biometrics have flat lined, but why? Something's on his mind and I need to find out what._ She continually examines the boy. Rex looks sideways at her. "Err Doc is there a reason why you're staring at me?" Holiday blushes and looks a way. "Not that I mind of course, because it must be hard to not look at my handsome face, but you know just wondering."

"You wish." She shakes her head at his arrogance.

"So what is it?"

"Rex we've been walking for 20 minutes and your biometrics are still at zero. It can't be from exhaustion, because you look fine."  
>"Hey Doc how do you know I haven't got my powers back? I haven't tried for the last 20 minutes." Holidays puts her hands on her hips.<p>

"Ok then, why don't you have a go."

"I will!" He tries to build his boogie pack, but still was no success. He can feel the burning penetration of the Doc's eyes.

"So are you going to tell me why your biometric readings are low and why you were looking so down on the plane?" Rex turns away from her and continues walking.

"I'm fine Doc! You fuss too much." He stops walking when he feels the Doc's hand on his shoulder.

"Rex please tell me. Maybe I can help. The longer you don't tell me, the longer it will take to get back to Providence." Just before Rex could answer, they hear a growl of what could only be an EVO.

"Doc we've got to keep moving, without my powers we having nothing to defend ourselves from any EVOs." Dr Holiday hesitates but nods, still wanting to know the real reason behind the low biometrics, but knowing he was right. They speeded up but also were cautious in the route they went. "Hey Doc I see the plane, just a little walk and we are there, jungle free." She smiles relieved that they are going to escape this miserable place.

"Now will you tell me what…"

"Doc look out!" Rex shouts and jumps to push her out of the way from the tiger-like EVO's snapping jaws. They roll on the ground. Rex gets up just as the EVO jumps again towards them taking a bite out of Rex's side. "AAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHA!" Dr Holiday gets up and takes the knife she hides in her pocket and stabs the EVO. The EVO lets go of Rex but he doesn't leave. Rex is crouching on the ground holding his side in pain. Holiday runs over to him but is then blocked by the EVO growling, ready to take another bite of a new victim. She backs away. Rex looks up to sees Holiday in trouble, he shakily gets to his knees and calls out, "Hey ugly! Come over here!"

"REX NO!" Holiday shouts, but too late the EVO turns around and goes after Rex, he tries to dodge but the EVO managed to get a snippet of his leg. Just before the EVO goes for his final deadly strike a sword jumps right in front of it. The EVO looks at back the way it came and spots Six and runs towards him.

While Six fights off the EVO, Dr Holiday runs over to the crouched teenager and bends down beside him, she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Rex please look at me, I need to tend to your wounds before you lose too much blood." The teenager doesn't give any response. Instead she takes off his clinging, ripped jacket and ties it around his waist, then knots it hard, to restrict the amount of blood loss. The teen starts shaking and clutching his side in agony. Holiday pulls him close and puts his head on her lap. "Don't worry Rex we'll get you looked at in no time at all, just hang in there." Rex looks at her with droopy eyes, ready to close in any second.

"It's ok Doc, hopefully Moses would've cured your sister and you won't even need me anymore." She frowns, but before she can answer his eyes close, his body stops shaking as he slips into unconsciousness.

"Rex? REX?" She hugs the unconscious teen closer to her.

"Dr Holiday we need to get Rex to the medical bay. Help is on the way." Holiday lessens her hold on the boy when she hears the helicopters arrive. Two nurses come out and with the help of Six they put Rex onto a stretcher and they all get inside.

3 days later Rex is still unconscious but is recovering…

"Six it's my fault isn't it?" Six turns to face her, after he had been examining his charge, blaming himself that he made Rex go on this mission when he wasn't ready.

"How is it your fault Doctor?"

"You know very well how it's my fault!" She snapped, then sighed. "Sorry Six I didn't meant to snap at you." Sic walk over to her.

"We are both just worried for Rex, but he's fine and recovering, he's been through a lot worse before."

"But Six I know this is my fault! He was upset with me, I think because of something I said, and he couldn't defend himself! He had to act like a hero to get the EVO away from me."

Rex stirs on the bed and slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times to adjust to the lighting. _Man where am I? _He looks down and sees lots of wires and machines coming in and out of him. His eyes then sweep across the room to the two adults. He squints and sees Six and Holiday deep in conversation, he moves slightly to try to catch what they're saying, but as soon as he moves a shooting pain hits his side, causing him to groan and alerting the grown-ups that Rex is awake; they walk over to him.

"Rex? Rex, how are you feeling?" Dr Holiday glances at the machines and records their readings. Rex opens his eyes,

"Well let's say that I've been better." She smiles at him.

"We thought we lost you there."

"It takes more than an EVO to take me down, you and Six of all people should know that!"

"Good to have you back kid." Rex turns his head, which is the only part in his body that isn't killing him, to Six and grins.

"It's good to be back. Did you guys miss me?" He smiles mischievously.

"Yes, especially White Knight. Recover quickly so you can go back to curing EVOs, because the soldiers are getting a bit tired of being beaten up." Six walks out of the lab without a second glance. Holiday takes a seat and sits down besides Rex's bed.

"Rex I think we need to talk." Rex looks at her then glances away, _I was dreading this talk. _

"Sure Doc, what did you want to talk about?"

"Rex, I want you to be honest with me, why did your biometrics go down?"

"Doc … I don't know … can't this wait?"

"Rex you do know, and no it can't wait."

"Did Moses cure your sister?" Her posture changes ever so slightly and she bites her lip, contemplating whether to tell him or not.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."  
>"But Doc that's not …"<br>"Rex, stop stalling and tell me." Silence, neither of them utters a word. "Rex please look at me." She pleads, her temper ready to crack. Slowly he turns his head towards her.

"FINE! I … I felt I was useless I couldn't cure all the EVOs and I couldn't cure the EVO that mattered most to you. I felt like it was my fault and that I can't do anything right…" His voice falters unable to say the next part. Holiday patiently waits for him to tell her, she learnt that patience is the key to use with a teenager. "…And then when I heard you talking with Six and he asked whether you blamed me and you… you said maybe…" He closes his eyes to compose himself. And he's hit with a sudden urge to leave this bed, to escape this talk, this awkwardness, Dr Holiday. He pushes the cover and attempts to get up, but feels another rush of shooting agony, and then the feel of Dr Holiday's cool hands on his bare chest pushing him down, was all too soothing and he found himself back on the bed with the cover around him.

"Rex you didn't stay for what I said afterwards. I was upset and angry and I shouldn't have said that. But Rex you mean a lot to me and don't ever forget it, you've given me hope, something I didn't have for a long time."

"But Doc I'm useless I might have given you hope, but then I just dashed in front of you, when I couldn't cure your sister." He whispers and closes his eyes. Holiday pulls her chair closer to Rex and places a comforting hand on his shoulder and the other gently placed on his cheek.

"Rex that's not true, you gave me determination to find a cure… I'm sorry, if I didn't say that you wouldn't have been hurt." Rex opens his eyes when he hears the tearful tone in the Doctor's voice. He shifts slightly closer and puts a hand on her arm.

"It's ok Doc, don't be upset." She suddenly straightens up and puts both her hands on her lap.

"Why you didn't tell me earlier!" She hisses. Rex moves back a bit, shocked at the Doctor's new found rage.

"I … I don't know." He spluttered, nervous of the glare she's giving him.

"Don't give me that!" She pushes back her chair, stands up and walks away from him. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you shouldn't get upset do quickly! You should know how much Providence needs you!"

"This is why I didn't tell you! You think I'm a baby. Well sorry I'm just a kid!" He shouts, enraged and hurt because what she said was similar to what Van Kleiss said, _'You are only a tool to them, a weapon to be locked away until they need you', _he could almost hear his taunting voice teasing him. The Doctor turns around to see the teenager scrunching his eyes together and pressing his hands against his ears as if trying to blot out someone's voice. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! … I'm just a weapon to be locked in here until you need me. A cure. No one cares." He moves to get up, throwing away the cover. Placing his feet on the floor and standing up, all the while trying to ignore the searing pain at his side.

"REX get back on the bed! You're going to reopen the stiches." She demands and stalks over to him.

"Why? You're not my mum! So leave me alone!" Holiday stops in mid-stride and takes a step back, hurt written in her eyes, Rex reads it and immediately feels guilty.

"Holiday… I… I… didn't mean that." Silence, she looks away from him, unable to make eye contact. The pain in his side increases, he tries to takes a step closer to Holiday, but he ends up stumbling. Then all at once he's shaking and unable to control it. The Doctor looks at Rex as soon as she heard a scuffling sound and sees Rex dangerously swaying to one side and shaking uncontrollably. She rushes over to him just as he collapses and catches him before he hits the ground. She puts her arm around his shoulder and another around his waist and manages to drag him back to his bed.

"Rex can you hear me?" His eyes flutters open for a moment.

"Sorry Doc." He whispers before his eyes close. She unwraps his bandages to find the wound reopened.

5 hours later…

"I heard what happened." Six approaches to the Doctor. She whips round, the question on her eyes. "The monkey, he likes to eavesdrop." She sighs.

"I don't know what to do Six, our relationship is breaking."

"Listen Rebecca, you both need each other. In any relationship, be it friends or family, there will always be arguments, and these makes your bond even stronger." And with that he walks off leaving a stunned doctor behind him.

Next day…

Rex opens his eyes to see blinding white, he blinks to get his bearing, then all at once the events of the previous day rushes back to him. He looks to the side to see Dr Holiday looking at him and they stay like that for what seems hours but could only be seconds. Rex is the first one to break eye contact and looks back at the wires attached to his body. _Is it me or are there more of them than last time?_ Holiday walks hesitantly over to him.

"Sorry!" Rex blurts out, unable to take this awkward silence any longer.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. How are you feeling?" Rex raises an eyebrow at her, which she ignores, and busies herself with the machines.

"Err that's alright. Erm just numb." She nods.

"Good I put some morphine to ease the pain." She plays with the dial to lower the dose and accidently brushes her hand across his chest, she snatches her hand back. "Sorry." She walks to the other side of the lab and sits on her computer and starts tapping away. _What is going on with her? She made it seem touching me was a crime._ Rex's thoughts jumping around, trying to find a reason for her strange attitude. _I thought she was mad at me._ He stares up at the ceiling, wondering what to do.

Meanwhile Dr Holiday taps meaningless words onto the screen. _It's better if I keep my relationship with Rex strictly being between doctor and patient, seeing as he doesn't want me involved in his life. Or should I make amends? No it's easier to keep our relationship minimal._ She sighs and puts a hand on her forehead. _All this thinking is giving me a headache._ Her eyes wonders over to the teen, to find him just staring at the ceiling.

_Why is she acting differently? I can't put my finger on it but she seems … I don't know… distant. Did I hurt her more than I realised? This sucks!_ He sighs.

Holiday hears the sigh from the boy, but ignores it; w_hatever problem he has, he has to deal with it or talk to Six. _"Doc when can I leave?" She swivels her chair round to face him. _Looks like he wants to get out of here sooner than I thought. Maybe he really does prefer them being merely patient and doctor. _

"Two or three days and you should be fine." She turns back to her computer.

Three days later…

Rex is sitting on the edge of the bed while Dr Holiday unwraps his bandage and wraps a thinner one around him instead. He savours her touch, her delicate and gentle hands working away, it gives him a sense of longing and a vague memory of a similar time long ago.

Rex…

Don't cry…

It's only a small cut…

Here let me make it better…

Rex…

"Rex … Rex… Rex can you hear me?" He's suddenly jolted back to the present by Holiday shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You were staring off to space."

"Oh sorry Doc." He rubs his neck nervously, disappointed that her soothing touch is gone. She lifts up an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"You can go now. I've given you a full examination and both your wounds are healing fine." She turns her back on him and goes to her computer.

"Oh… ok… thanks Doc…" He sighs and walks off, _what did I do wrong? I'm such a dumb brain! I think I've lost her forever. _

"So what did you have in mind monkey?" Six questions, knowing he's going to regret this.

"The plan is we've got to get the Doc and Rex in the same room together and lock them in. And we won't let them out until they make up and everything's normal again, because this is just getting pathetic!"

"I don't think…

"Hey you asked for my help, are you in or out?"

"Fine. What room are you thinking to use?"

"Rex's room of course!"

"What? That is highly inappropriate…

"Ok then, let the two never speak to each other again. It will be your fault in the end!" He stalks off.

"When should we do this?" Bobo turns round with a devilish grin on his face.

"We will do it tonight, while Rex is still recovering."

Later on…

Rex is in his room when the light flickers several times. He frowns, _well that's weird._

"Dr Holiday I need your assistance with this soldier, he is bleeding heavily I think he has a rare disease." She frowns at him_, ok that's unusual_.

"Erm sure Six I'll come." She picks up her First Aid kit and follows Six out of the lab. They take a few turns and go down a corridor, her frown gets deeper, this is the way to Rex's room. They come to an abrupt stop outside Rex's room. "Six why are we…" She suddenly finds herself being pushed into the room and hears the lock of the door. "SIX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Unlock this door at once!" Rex clears his throat and Holiday spins round to see him.

"Hi Doc, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh well I'm…. Six… he pushed me in here. This better not be one of your pranks!"  
>"What my pranks? I didn't know about this. One minute I'm playing with my ball, the next I find you in my room shouting Six's name!" He sighs and looks away, <em>what is Six up to? He's not the one who does this sort of thing unless… unless he's teamed up with Bobo! What do they think they're going to achieve by locking me and Doc in the same room, it's already awkward as it is with her!<em>

"Oh sorry to rush to conclusions… Do you think you can open the door?"

"Sorry no can do Doc, they locked the door with the good old fashioned padlock and key, so looks like we're not getting out of here until Six wants us to, but I'm pretty sure Bobo was involved too." She groans, _I can't stay with Rex, this will destroy my plan, and it's already awkward between us. What am I going to do now? Should I ask him how his wound is? How is he? No that's too caring._ Rex continues to bounce the ball on the wall, while at the same time watching Holiday, half expecting her to ask him questions on how he's wound is.

"Well I'm going to be using my tablet to do some work, so try to keep the noise down." She sits down on the chair at Rex's desk and gives her back to him, missing his disappointed face, _Oh I guess she doesn't care. Man I screwed up everything!_

2 hours later [23:30pm] …

_I can't believe they haven't let us out yet! This whole time it has been silent between Rex and me._

"Well Doc I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." He gets his cover and is about to lie down when he realises something. "Doc where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm fine Rex I don't need to sleep." She replies without taking her eyes of the screen He shakes his head.

"Whatever you say Doc." Within minutes he falls fast asleep.

2 hours later…

Holiday looks up from her screen at the sudden moan and glances at the teenager, _this has to be the most painful 4 hours I have ever experienced, as soon as I get out of here Six and Bobo are going to be in more trouble than they can imagine! I should get some sleep, but sharing a room with Rex? I hate Bobo for doing this to me, just he waits._ Her line of thoughts is interrupted by another moan emitted from Rex. She peers closer at the boy, and sees his eyes scrunched up tight together and moving his head from side to side. _He appears to be having a nightmare._ She gets up and brings her chair over to him, leaving a bit of distance to give him his space. Suddenly he springs up to a sitting position with a shout, panting heavily.

_Man these nightmares keep getting worse and worse. Can't they leave me alone! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!_ He rubs his eyes hard, as if trying to rub away the fragments of the nightmare. He opens his eyes to find Holiday looking at him, her eyebrows knitted in concern and her eyes soft, her earlier pointy self gone, for now.

"Rex are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" She ignores his question and asks one off her own.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"What? I didn't have any nightmares!" She leans closer to him, placing both hands on each cheek, feeling the intense heat radiating off of him.

"Rex tell me."

"It's nothing. It's dumb." He states refusing to meet her gaze.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have screamed." Rex sighs giving into the soothing and comforting hands on his cheeks.

"Ok it was just about what Scarecrow said before, nothing big."

"Which comment hurt most?"

"Caesar's… a… and Six's." His voice cracking trying to hold back the tears. Holiday pulls him in close, and they stay in that embrace for a while; _what was I thinking to treat Rex like a patient, he means more to me than that._ "Thanks Doc." She pulls back slightly to examine the boy fully.

"Did you have these nightmares since Scarecrow?" He nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was never a good time and then… then we fell apart, you would barely talk to me outside medical terms. I felt like I was nothing more than a patient to you. I mean before when I said no one cares, I… I didn't mean it, because I know you and Six cares, but then you… you suddenly stopped caring." He pulls away from her. Holiday puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Rex I thought it would be easier if we restricted our relationship to doctor and patient, nothing more, I thought it would be easier and you'll be safer. But Rex I never did stop caring."

"I thought that out of the two people I thought cared about me, I felt like one of them was drifting away."

"I know Rex and I'm sorry." He looks up at her to see she is genuinely sorrowful for what she did.

"It's ok Doc. I'm sorry that I shouted at you and said that stuff, I only said that because… because… well because …"

"Rex I'm here for you when you need me, never forget that." He smiles at her.

**A/N: Hi this is my first Generator Rex fanfic, so hope you like it. If you don't like the Rex and Dr Holiday pairing, please don't comment, only compliments or constructive criticism are welcomed. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
